


Fortune's Fool

by PhiladelphiaBurke



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Gay Sex, M/M, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Pirates, it's fun to have sexual tension with friends, shanties will be mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhiladelphiaBurke/pseuds/PhiladelphiaBurke
Summary: So, what's the deal with Sea Hawk's ex, Falcon? How'd they meet and what went wrong? And how'd he lose his eye? Here's one way things might have happened, starring our favorite flamboyant pirate.
Relationships: Sea Hawk/Falcon (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Fortune's Fool

The sun shone gold over Salineas’s booziest, brawling-est tavern, “Oyster Nan’s Tub.” The house took its name from a particularly bawdy sea shanty*, one that Sea Hawk knew well. He couldn’t ever resist the urge to hum a few bars whenever he walked in, or even when passing the place on the street. Today, the familiar tune gave him something to hold on to. He walked in with his usual swagger, his head held high. But his eyes darted around the place a little too quickly. At first, all seemed normal: the floors were soaked with beer, a darts game was interrupted by a fistfight, and people were negotiating the price of ‘seven minutes plus two fingers’. One man was drunkenly trying to tear a decorative narwhal tusk off the wall and hit someone with it (the other man had evidently been cheating at cards). But although the patrons recognized Sea Hawk, no one greeted him. They quickly went back to their own business. Seeing only unfriendly faces, his smile grew a touch too wide to be natural. He hummed the tune under his breath, and decided to act natural even if he couldn’t look the part. He’d begin by ordering a drink.

Sea Hawk smiled as he sat down right in front of Daurine, the bartender. “Greetings, Daurine!”

She wore beads in her black hair, and a leather vest that showed off the rainbow of tattoos decorating her brown arms. “Wait a second, Hawk,” she said, shouting over the drink orders that were coming in loud and fast. “All right, that’s enough!” she told the other patrons. "I can barely hear myself think!” Then she turned to him. “You were here first. Usual?”

“Please! It would be much appreciated.” She nodded and slid over a mug of rum spiked with a little fizzy lime soda. Sea Hawk tossed her a coin, and she caught it. “Many thanks! So, what’s the good word, old chum?” Sea Hawk said, lifting his glass stein to Daurine.

“I didn’t expect to see you here,” she said. “You said it was about time to find another voyage to set sail on.” She gave him a little half-smile. “Let me guess- no one would take you on? I guess your reputation is catching up with you.”

“Oh…I wouldn’t say that,” the adventurer replied, shifting in his seat. “You know how cliquey sailors can be, they promise all the spots on the crew to their closest friends! But I have no doubt something will turn up soon.”

“Well, I might have a lead. There was a new fella in here yesterday,” Daurine said, nodding. She began filling up steins from a big keg of beer. “He had big plans. Everyone couldn’t stop talking about how he planned to sail for Perelin, the valley of gems.”

“What? That’s a suicide mission!” Sea Hawk said. “No one’s ever gone after those gems and lived. Has there been a real voyage to Perelin in the last three years?”

“Well, word got out that was where he wanted to set sail for, and he did get some takers. He really seemed to win them over, if you know what I mean.”

“Really?” Sea Hawk said, cocking one eyebrow. “What can you tell me about him?”

“His name is Falcon. I never saw him before last night. But he’s a real refined type, with gold in his pockets. Someone told me he was a nobleman, seeing life on the wrong side of the tracks.”

“Slumming, eh? He doesn’t sound like a true sailor, I’d wager,” Sea Hawk said, tossing his head back. “He wouldn’t be used to the likes of us.”

“Not so loud,” Daurine whispered. “There he is now.”

Nobles from other lands were not always embraced in Salineas. Some tried to cheat sailors out of honest work, and were seen as cowardly and arrogant. Rougher sailors had a term for them: ‘upper-class wankers.’ This was why Sea Hawk was shocked that someone like Falcon- or was it _Lord_ Falcon? -could talk people into going on such a dangerous mission. Then he got a good look at the newcomer. The tavernkeeper showed Falcon to a private table, where several people were already waiting to speak with him. Two young serving girls were fighting over the right to attend Falcon’s table- and they didn’t notice that one of the male servers got there first, eagerly asking what he could bring to their ‘guest.’ Instead of shouting his order, Falcon leaned in. His eyes flashed as he spoke intimately to the young man, and presented him with a silver coin. The young man quickly returned with a goblet of red wine. Sea Hawk knew that Falcon’s order must have been prepared in advance- most patrons ordered beer or rum. Clearly, Falcon was a man of means and refined tastes. But this would have been evident just from looking at Falcon: his immaculate clothing, how he held his lean body- and in how clean Falcon kept his boyish face and golden mane of hair.

 _His cheekbones could cut right through me- oh, but what a way to die_ , Sea Hawk thought. Until he met Mermista, Sea Hawk would have sworn that Falcon was the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen. Blindly, he walked right up to Falcon, never doubting for a moment that he would sweep the young voyager right off his feet.

Of course, he hadn’t stopped to think of HOW he would talk his way onto Falcon’s crew, but matters like these hadn’t stopped Sea Hawk before.

He was shaken out of this reverie by a cluster of tough-looking sailors. They had grabbed drinks from the bar, only to arrive at Falcon’s table. Now they were asking him questions like “Can you guarantee our safe return?” and “How much of a cut are we going to get?”

“Stand back,” said a gravel-voiced man who stood beside Falcon’s chair. “You’ll all have your chance, mates. And you’ll all have a share, when we reach Perelin.” This man was compact and muscled where Falcon was slender and tall, with a pale, puckish face. The main thing that distinguished him from other sailors was the broad indigo scarf he tied around his forehead, decked with dangling silver charms.

“We didn’t see you yesterday, fella,” a woman said to the man with the scarf. “What’s your story?”

“Stay, my friends,” Falcon said as everyone looked to him. His accent was clipped, and though his voice was soft, it sounded full and imposing. He gestured to his companion: “This is Colwyn, my first mate. We have always traveled together and I trust him with my life. He will assist me in hiring the crew.” The crowd muttered and stepped back. That was when Falcon looked at Sea Hawk with deep amber eyes, and our hero nearly felt his words leave him. But if there was one adventurer never at a loss for words, it was Sea Hawk. He flashed what he hoped was a winning smile and said:

“Afternoon, sir! I see you’re in the market for some able crewmen. Planning a grand adventure, are you?”

Falcon nodded. “I am hoping to leave in two days’ time.”

Sea Hawk looked around and conspiratorially lowered his voice, leaning towards Falcon. He had to be careful- he needed to turn on his trademark charm just enough to get the nobleman interested in hiring him, and to just have a suggestion of flirtation. The door could be open to flirting, but no matter how much he didn’t want Falcon to slip from his grasp, he couldn’t force it. If he came on too strong, Falcon would never want to do business with him. And Sea Hawk really couldn’t afford to make any more enemies… “Is it true you’re heading for Perelin? You must have something up your sleeve.” There was a wink in his voice.

Falcon gave an enigmatic smile. “I have… resources.”

“I’m very intrigued.”

“I gave a demonstration yesterday,” Falcon said lightly. He lifted his goblet, swirled the wine around a little and lifted it to his lips. As he sipped his wine, he looked over at Sea Hawk, who met his eyes and did not break his gaze. “A shame you missed it.”

The sea captain changed his pose and tossed his head back slightly, crossing his arms over his broad chest. “I am an experienced captain, but I’d never pass up a journey like this one. There are many ways I could be of use…”

Falcon looked him up and down and smiled in approval. “Yes, I do believe you could.”

“Perhaps you’d let me in on your secret first?” Sea Hawk asked teasingly.

“There’s some others who’d like a look,” Colwyn said jerking his head over to the crowd. “Word’s traveling fast.”

“Very well,” Falcon said, rising from his seat. “If you’d like to see the craft, and our…arsenal, follow me.”

They went out to the docks. Many ships and boats of various sizes were there- but Sea Hawk was pleased to see the two men leading them to a handsome full-rigged ship, about 65 meters in length. This galleon sported a golden flag with a simple drawing of a falcon, and a very large figurehead in the shape of a bearded merman with a golden crown and tail.

“She’s called _Fortune’s Fool,”_ Colwyn said proudly.

“We’d be fools indeed to set off to Perelin and expect to live,” said one of the sailors. “Tell us your secret, Falcon.”

“You tell ‘em, Sir Falcon!” said a red-haired sailor, who looked barely old enough to leave home.

“Calling me ‘sir’ is not necessary,” Falcon laughed. “My friends,” he said, addressing the gang of sailors. “Follow me aboard, where I’ll show you the weapon that will help us win this day, and return home with the riches of Perelin.”

“I’ll keep watch,” Colwyn said with a wink. If he hadn’t stayed behind, Colwyn might have made Sea Hawk suspicious. Was this trip a con to rob the sailors, or kidnap them? But if Falcon’s trusted mate were staying ashore, there would be nothing to fear, reasoned Sea Hawk.

When they boarded the ship and went below deck, Falcon lit a candle-and Sea Hawk flinched, knowing how easily a ship could go up in flames. Falcon smiled as if to reassure him, and motioned for everyone to step in closer. “Now, my friends. What do past voyages say about Perelin? Tell me whatever you’ve heard, whether or not you believe it to be true.”

“The valley is filled with monsters, horrible things,” one man whispered.

“I heard it’s haunted by the souls of the dead,” a woman said. “Your loved ones, your enemies, they all come to find you.”

“I heard all that,” the young boy agreed. “But I heard more: there’s diamonds the size of a man’s fist! Pearls in the water like pebbles!”

“You are all correct,” Falcon said. “The valley is imbued with powerful magic. To prevent anyone from stealing the gems, it is guarded by the undead. And although they cannot truly change form, they can frighten travelers by making them _think_ they see people they once knew.” Everyone grew very quiet. They seemed to be holding their breath. _Or_ , Sea Hawk thought, _waiting for a laugh_ ; some sign that Falcon was joking. But he gave none, until he nodded gently.

“But we have a way around that. A powerful spell from the heart of Mystacor.” Falcon said. He drew a small pouch, designed to be worn around the neck, from within his shirt. He handed the candlestick and lit candle to the young boy. Then Falcon opened the bag and sprinkled some gray powder over the candle. The candle, flame and all, disappeared. Everyone gasped and a quiet excitement overtook the group. “Yes. If they cannot see us, they cannot attack us. It’s perfect.”

“To receive such a powerful spell from Mystacor,” an older woman said. “They don’t give away such things- how did you come by it?”

“At great personal risk,” Falcon said stiffly. “I gave the sorcerers of Mystacor all I could.”

“Some,” said a tall sailor with a deep booming voice, “would give their souls.”

“I’ve done no such thing. But I know all my efforts will be worth it when we reach the valley. Will you join me?”

“I will ,” Sea Hawk found himself saying. It was the first time in ages he’d ever been so excited about a journey. “To finally see those lands for myself; for the riches, snd most of all, the honor of being the first to return with some of Etheria’s finest plunder!” Falcon warmly shook his hand, and many other people were clamoring for a place on the crew. Falcon led them back topside, and over to the docks where Colwyn had been faithfully waiting. But the older woman and several other sailors hung back as everyone left the boat. The moment they arrived on the dock, they fled, looking warily back at Falcon. The nobleman gave a delicate little frown- which faded as he saw Sea Hawk, still following him and smiling. Falcon leaned in and whispered conspiratorially: “Diamonds as big as your fists. Just imagine it.”

“Then you have a place in mind for me,” Sea Hawk said, struggling to maintain his cool. “Have you heard of my exploits? My ship, the _Dragon’s Daughter_?”

“I have not,” Falcon said. “But I see you embrace adventure; you do not run for it. I think you and I will work well together, Sea Hawk.” He smiled, and left Sea Hawk alone as he spoke reassuringly to the other sailors in the party. Our hero was alight with possibilities, until he caught the eye of Colwyn. The sailor winked at him, and Sea Hawk wasn’t sure what this could mean for their adventure….and whatever this partnership with Falcon might bring.

**Author's Note:**

> * This is a real sea shanty. It is filthy. 
> 
> I based the "Fortune's Fool" on the real ship the Neptune, which was built in 1985 for the movie "Pirates." I visited the ship in its current home in Genoa, Italy, when I was staying with my family 12 years ago.


End file.
